Christmas Alone (Pokemon Version)
by flareeon
Summary: Malam natal seharusnya dirayakan bersama dengan dia yang kau sayangi. Begitu yang diinginkan sebagian banyak orang, tidak luput juga Lyra. Namun sepertinya tidak semua ekspetasi sesuai dengan realita. soulsilvershipping/SilverxLyra


**Ini hanya _fanfiction_ murni pikiranku. Tidak ada maksud untuk melencengkan cerita aslinya, atau pun menghina pengarang aslinya.**

 **Pokemon buatannya abang Satoshi. Aku nyolong bentar karakternya heuheuheu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeehh?! Kau juga, Green?!" ujar Lyra tak percaya.

" _Maaf, Lyr.. Aku masih ada tugas tambahan dari Profesor Oak.. Bahkan aku tak yakin jika akan selesai sampai tahun baru nanti,"_ jawab Green dari seberang telepon.

Jujur, Lyra merasa sangat kecewa. Baru kali ini ia merasa sesepi ini di hari yang seharusnya dirayakan bersama.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa, Green!" ujar Lyra dengan suara cerianya yang biasa namun kali ini berbeda, suara itu ia buat-buat. Ia sama sekali tidak seceria suaranya. Hatinya kosong.

" _Maaf, Lyr! Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Ethan atau Dawn? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Lyr.._ " Pembicaraan pun ditutup.

Jujur saja, Lyra sudah mengajak kedua orang yang disebutkan Green tadi. Namun, keduanya juga menolak dengan alasan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

 _"Maaf, Lyr! Aku sangat sibuk sekarang! Tak kusangka ternyata kamarku sangat berantakan! Sungguh! Aku bahkan tak ingat dimana menaruh pokedexku. Ugh, kenapa sekotor ini?"_ Begitu ujar Ethan. Yah, memang kamarnya tidak begitu mendekati kata rapi. Jadi Lyra bisa memakluminya.

" _Aku ada ajakan lain dari Tuan Rumah Berlitz. Maaf, ya.._ " ujar Dawn dari saluran telepon.

 _Sibuk_.

Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Padahal seharusnya natal dirayakan bersama dengan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi.

Bahkan ibu Lyra kini sedang tidak di rumah. Untuk natal tahun ini, ibunya dan ibu Ethan pergi berlibur bersama. Namun, Lyra tidak diizinkan ikut dengan alasan menjaga rumah.

Lyra menunduk sedih. "Setidaknya kita bisa membuat natal kita sendiri, bukan? Pasti bisa! Tidak akan sesepi yang kita bayangkan! Iya kan, Chikorita?" ujar Lyra pada pokemon kesayangannya tersebut yang sedang bermanja pada kakinya.

 _Ting_!

Suara oven dari dapur memecah keheningan.

"Ah! Sepertinya kuenya sudah matang! Sebentar ya, Chikorita!" Lyra segera beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang mengelus Chikorita dan berjalan ke dapur.

Ia mengangkat kue coklat itu dari oven dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kini, ia akan menghiasnya. Ia mengoleskan krim coklat dan menaburkan beberapa macam toping di atasnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Lyra untuk menghias kue itu semenarik mungkin.

Kini tinggal sentuhan akhir. Waktunya untuk menancapkan kue kering berbentuk santa di atas kue itu. Ia mengambil piring tempat kue santa itu berada. Seketika ia teringat kesendiriannya kembali.

Salahkan kue santa itu. Ia lupa jika tadi ia menyiapkan 4 kue santa untuk tamu undangan utamanya Green, Ethan dan Red.

Ia kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Aku 'kan sudah tidak memikirkan ini?"

Pada akhirnya, ia menancapkan 2 kue santa pada kuenya itu. Setidaknya santa tidak akan kesepian sendiri di atas kue itu, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya berharap seseorang datang dan menemaninya di malam natal kali ini. Saat orang itu datang, setidaknya Lyra sudah menyiapkan santa dengan jumlah yang sesuai. Walau sebenarnya, hal itu adalah keinginan terakhirnya di malam natal ini. Ia sudah tidak terlalu berharap seseorang akan datang.

"Sepertinya santa ini akan menjadi milikmu, Chikorita!" ujar Tino pada anjingnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Pintu diketuk.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu di tengah hujan salju begini?" Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Lyra segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu itu. Mungkin saja ada orang yang akan menemaninya di malam natal ini, bukan?

Lyra membukakan pintu itu selebar mungkin. Namun, senyumnya sirna ketika melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu.

Tukang pos.

"Kiriman Anda, nona.."

"Ah, terima kasih.." Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya Lyra mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang.

Ia kembali masuk setelah mengambil kiriman itu. Kiriman tersebut dikirim oleh Green. Berisi sepucuk surat ungkapan natal yang manis beserta sepasang sarung tangan merah jambu.

Lyra tersenyum tipis. Sedikitnya hatinya sudah terobati walau tidak sampai setengahnya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Pintu rumah Lyra kembali diketuk. Kini ia tak mau membukakannya. Ia tak mau kecewa lagi.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan di pintu semakin kencang.

"Pergilah jika kau tukang pos!! Kirim paketnya besok saja!" ujar Lyra.

Suara ketukan itu tak terdengar lagi untuk beberapa saat. Namun, kembali terdengar setelahnya. Justru jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Terkesan seperti si pengetuk juga ikut marah.

Lyra pun menjadi kesal dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau"

Perkataannya terputus saat melihat siapa yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintunya.

Sepasang manik silver itu sempat menatap Lyra sebelum si pemilik mengalihkan atensinya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi salju. Begitu juga dengan rambut dan syal merah yang melilit di lehernya.

"Si-siapa juga yang tukang pos?!" Rona merah mulai berlomba menyamai warna wajah dengan warna rambut sang pemilik merah.

Senyum Lyra mengembang. "Silakan masuk, Silver!"

 **THE** **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe, t** **erima kasih sudah melonggarkan waktu untuk membaca _fanfic_ abal ini! _Fanfic_ ini sebenarnya hanya rombakan dari _fanfic_ sebelah. Ngerasa cocok aja karakternya saru sama lain. Makanya mikir kalau dijadiin ke karakter ini cocok ga ya ceritanya~** **Yah, yang pasri intinya sama sih. Yah, sekian dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
